In the past, various types of mixers, including gyroscopic paint mixers, have been used to mix paint in retail establishments. While such mixers have been widely accepted, there remain opportunities to improve such mixers. One such opportunity is to provide an improved vertical mechanism to stop the clamp in an upright position. Another opportunity is to provide an improved bail retention mechanism. Another opportunity is to provide an improve clamping operation to hold the paint container in the mixer.